Never and Forever
by Ichigo to Hana
Summary: What if the well could never be opened again and Kagome was imprisoned in her time? What if she saw a strange woman at night near the Goshinboku? And what if this woman turned out to be a friend from feudal Japan and she promised Kagome to bring her back into Inuyasha s arms? PLANNING ON REWRITING!
1. Prologue

**Hana** : So this is your first fanfiction of Inuyasha?

 **Ichigo** : Seriously? Do we have to do that?

 **Hana** : Yes we do. You weren`t content with your last text, so I decided to do this instead.

 **Ichigo** : *sigh* Since this is my first fanfiction and English is not my mother tounge I would be grateful if you could go easy on me. *to Hana* Happy now?

 **Hana** : First disclaimer ever, yay! Ichigo sadly doesn`t own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Just her OCs and this storyline.

 **Ichigo** : Anyway, enjoy the story!

Never and Forever

Prologue

Kagome sighted, looking at her computer screen and thinking about everything that happened. They had defeated Naraku, they had destroyed the Shikon no Tama and they had all survived, but unfortunately, she was not happy. Because _he_ was not with her anymore. Even after all those years, three to be exact, she could not forget Inuyasha, the half demon with those wonderful soft puppy ears and mesmerizing honey eyes, who had stolen her heart. Together they had fought in countless battles, helped hundreds of innocent people, developed a strong bound that nobody could have ever torn apart, shared magical moments, gained their ultimate goal, and got separated in the end.

A small tear rolled from her right eye over her cheek, dripped onto her keyboard and disappeared between two keys. Soon, some more followed until Kagome couldn´t take it any longer and hid her face in her arms, sobbing softly into them. Why, why wouldn´t the well work anymore? Why couldn´t she see Inuyasha anymore? They had been together, the well had taken both of them back into the future and then, it took Inuyasha away without her. Far, far away into the past, a place she would never ever be able to visit again. Never.

This thought haunted her every night in her dreams, where she could see his pained face and she always knew that she could not reach him, comfort him. Yes, Kagome knew that the half demon had loved her, and so had she. Secretly, she had wished to live with him, she even had thought about an explanation she could give her family so she could stay in the past, but she never had the chance to use it. Never.

Afraid of losing her memories about him, the last prove that everything had happened; she had started to write down their story. She had created a cover name, Inu no hime, the dog princess, and each month she published a new chapter of it, gaining a lot of fans who often wrote her that they wished for Kagome and Inuyasha to become a couple in the end and stay together forever. Forever.

This single word was music in her ears, music that she only could listen to, imagine how someone sang it and invisible instruments played along, but she could never reach it, touch it. Never. Like she could never reach Inuyasha.

Over the years, Kagome had finished school and started to study botany. She wanted to remember every plant that could cure illnesses, help to make pain disappear, make people happy and brew wonderful tea, like the one she had prepared together with lady Kaede back in the past. It often hurt to think about what happened, but Kagome simply couldn´t just go on and pretend that her life with Inuyasha and the group never existed. So she tried her best to live a life as close as possible to her lost one.

Right now, she had finished one of the final chapters, she was getting close to the end, the part where they would be separated. Deep in her heart, she knew that she had to write a happy end, for her readers and for herself. She had to create an ending and a possible future that would make everybody happy. Even if this ending was not true, she could dream about it, right?

Next to her, her fat cat Buyo was fast asleep, a Shikon no Tama keychain with a deep red band between his soft paws. With a sad smile, she stroke one of his ears, remembering the feeling of Inuyashas white ons, equally soft like the cat´s ones. A small purr of approval was audible, the same as the dog demon had made when they got closer and he allowed her to touch them. How she wished to touch them now, to bury her hands into the soft white hair surrounding them and to look into his deep honey eyes, right before they would softly kiss. With another sigh she lifted the slightly protesting cat into her arms and walked to her window, gazing into the night sky. Here in the modern-day Japan, the stars were never as bright as they were in the past due to the light provided by all those lamppost and headlights of the cars. But she could still see them.

 _I wonder if Inuyasha often gazed into the sky like I do now. Did he miss me? Could he move on?_

A small moving figure caught her eye. It was heading right into the direction of the sacred tree Goshinboku, stopping abruptly as it reached him. Kagome tried to get a better view of this person, but the night was to dark to see more than just the outline of this person. A small spark of hope formed inside of her body, but she dared not to think too much about it, afraid to fall into even deeper depression if her whish would not be fulfilled. As she walked downstairs, she grabbed her phone and a flashlight, as well as her coat since it was chilly outside at night.

She slowly opened the front door and gazed into the darkness, searching for the mysterious figure. It was still there, looking at the sacred tree. She turned on her flashlight and started to walk into the direction of the person. As the light caught it, two things happened. The fist was that Kagome felt a great ache inside her heart. This person was a woman. The second was, that she saw her beautiful brown, doe-like eyes, the long, silky hair that fell over her back past her putt and stopped right above her knees and the absolutely heartwarming smile that caught her attention. This woman looked exactly like Kagome had imagined an older Rin. Maybe she was her ancestor?

The woman started to walk towards Kagome, reaching with one hand for her shaky ones and never stopped smiling. As soon as she was right next to her, Kagome regained her ability to speak again.

"Who are you?" she whispered, "and what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" The woman smiled. Now Kagome was able to look directly at her. On her head, she wore a colorful band which showed lots of flowers, she wore a white jacket and very expensive looking shoes and jeans. On her right hand, which was covered by a white glove she recognized a small silver ring with small orange diamonds that formed a flower. Looking back at her face, Kagome once more thought about Rin and how similar they looked to each other.

"My name", the woman started with a beautiful soft voice, "is Rin Takahashi, and I´ve been searching for you."

Abruptly Kagome took two steps backwards. Rin. This woman´s name was Rin! And the family name was Takahashi, the same name as the leader of the biggest company in Japan had. His first name, or any information about him in general, were never revealed, and nobody had ever seen his real face. The whole company was a mystery, but since they were rich and produced the most expensive cars, nobody really cared about that fact. And now, one of the Takahashis, probably the wife of the head of the company, stood right before her.

 _And her name is Rin!_

"Come with me", misses Takahashi said with her soft voice and offered Kagome her gloved hand again. Somewhere, in the back of Kagome`s head, a small voice screamed that she should not follow some stranger, but the greater part of her was curious, and, dared Kagome to think about it, hopefull? This couldn´t possibly be Rin, she was human and had died hundreds of years ago, but still, maybe they were connected.

Rin lead them both away from Kagomes home, down the long stairs and to an extremely expensive looking car, one of the ones Takahashi-Industries produced. It was pure white, from the inside and from the outside. A stunning man in a white suit with long, braided white hair and honey eyes opened the door for both of them. His eyes were fixed on Rin, only leaving her body for a second to look at Kagome, revealing an amused gaze, which seemed to be inviting and scary at the same time.

 _He looks like a modern-day Sesshomaru without the markings and the fur!_

As the door closed behind Kagome, she slightly jumped, looking for an exit. "You do not have to be afraid Kagome, this Sesshomaru knows how to drive and since my dear Rin and _dear_ little brother care deeply for you, you do not have to be afraid of this Sesshomaru at all." Kagome couldn´t move a muscle.

 _Sesshomaru? Its it really you? And_ she looked at the woman next to the man, _Is that really Rin? How?_

The man's eyes met hers as he looked into the rear mirror. He looked highly amused, which send shivers down Kagomes spine.

"Besides that, we know each other, don´t we?"

She only managed to nod a little. "Are you", she whispered "Are you really Sesshomaru? _The_ Sesshomaru?" The woman started to giggle softly. "How many Sessys do you know?" Kagome blinked a few times.

"Rin, would you be so kind and only call me like that when we are alone?", he questioned, sounding slightly annoyed. Rin giggled again. "Of course Fluffy."

After only what seemed like a second, the car stopped in front of a huge building, probably the company. Up till now, Kagome hadn´t even recognized that the car had moved, she was too focused on the demon in front of her and the small human that should have died ages ago. "Rin?", she asked with a shaky voice. "Yes?", came the cheerful answer. "Why are you here? Why did you take me here?" Rin smiled. "If a demon is not killed, he can nearly live forever. So do half demons, which explains why we are here." With that, she lifted her hair band, revealing two soft small brown puppy ears. Ears like Inuyashas.

 _"_ _If a demon is not killed, he can nearly live forever. So do half demons, which explains why we are here."_

"How?", she whispered, but her mind was already somewhere else. "Blood.", Sesshomaru simply answered. "Let us just say, if you want to safe a human from blood loss, you should not use demon ones, unless you want to create a half demon.", Rin finished the explanation. "So you became a half demon because of Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked in disbelieve at the half demon. She nodded. "But even if I wasn´t half demon, I would still be here, since I´ve married Sesshomaru hundreds of years ago. If you are married to one, you gain his lifespan." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who only had eyes for his small wife. She simply had to smile, the proud demon lord had soften after all.

 _So she was more than just a travel companion to you._

Her eyes widened. "Since you are together for such a long time, do you, you know…" "Have children?", Rin asked with a love filled voice. Kagome blushed and nodded. "Five" Her eyes snapped back to Sesshomaru, her mouth opening before she even could do something against it. "You two have _five_ children?" "Why not, I am over 500 years old, so there is enough time for children." Rin just smiled like she always did and the younger woman tried hard to imagine Sesshomaru as a father, holding a small child in his arms.

"Enough about the two of us.", Rin said with a strong voice, "You can ask lots of questions later, right now there is someone waiting for you inside this building…"

 _"_ _If a demon is not killed, he can nearly live forever. So do half demons, which explains why we are here."_

 _"_ _So do half demons."_

 _"_ _Half demons"_

"Inuyasha", she whispered, her feet automatically leading her towards the entrance of the company. Rin and Sesshomaru followed her, signalizing the guards it was ok for her to enter. Inside, they lead her through lots of floors, which she barely recognized. Her mind was only focused on the image of Inuyasha.

 _Could he really be here? Is he still alive?_

The couple stopped in front of a big white door, both looking at her with a promising expression. Kagome could only wonder why Sesshomaru was so nice to her, but time and marriage probably changed him. Maybe he even cared for his brother now. Or at least, more than before.

The door opened and Kagome had the feeling she could not breath anymore. Next to a desk sat a handsome looking young man with white hair and two puppy ears on his head. He did not wear a suit like Sesshomaru, but he was dressed in expensive looking clothes too, wearing a jacked in his favorite color. Red. And his eyes! They were honey-colored and looked at her filled with love and longing.

"Inuyasha", she whispered again and he nodded.

"Inuyasha!"

This time she shouted, running to the spot where his chair was. He stood up, holding his hands into her direction, inviting her to fall into his arms which she did. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried into his chest while calling his name again and again. He softly stroke her back, pulling her even closer to himself as she already was.

Now it was time for him to whisper. "Kagome."

Her brown eyes met his honey ones, filled with lots of tears and sorrow, which soon turned into love and hope.

"I thought I´d never see you again."

"I´ve been waiting for you, forever if I had to."


	2. Chapter 1

**Ichigo:** Hey Hana, let´s do _that_ again! *slightly jumping up and down*

 **Hana:** *raises an eyebrow* _That?_ What do you mean?

 **Ichigo:** Wuhu, we are doing _it_ again *giggles*

 **Hana:** What? *growls in annoyance

 **Hana:** *looks around suddenly empty room* Did I frighten you? Sorry, didn´t mean to. Just tell me whats going on.

 **Ichigo:** *looks up from under the table* You know, that funny conversation-like stuff at the begining, just like we did before in the prologue.

 **Hana:** Oh! *bright smile* You´re talking about that! Yeah, let´s do it. *smiles*

 **Ichigo:** You know, we are already doing so... *shrugs* Oh well, I still don´t own Inuyasha.

*turns towards Hana* Let´s go and eat some sweets, I´ve got some _Knusperflocken_ right here~

 **Hana:** *ears twitch forward* Did I hear _Knusperflocken?_ *hops off the sofa* Give me some, please!

 **Ichigo:** Sure, here you go *hands over some*

*turns around to everyone* Have fun reading the first chapter of _"Never and Forever"_ while Hana and I have some _serious business_ to manage.

 **Hana:** _Knusperflocken!_ *battle cry*

 **Ichigo:** *runs after her, laughing*

Never and Forever

Chapter one

After Kagome woke up she had a wonderful warm feeling inside her body. She felt strangely relaxed, something that she hadn´t felt in a long time, since she often cried herself into sleep, thinking about Inuyasha. Her eyes went wide. Inuyasha!

Her whole body was shaking as her sight became clear after waking up. In front of her was one of the walls of her room, wrapped around her her sheets in which she had jet again managed to get tangled up. She was wearing her yellow pajamas; her hair messy in a loose bun. Kagome tried hard not to cry, but her eyes betrayed her, letting small tears slip away. Inuyasha had been there, right in front of her, pulling her into his strong arms, embracing her like he needed her to survive. She had whispered his name at first, getting louder with each repeat, finally shouting it out since she had not been able to hold her emotions back under a lock. And he had whispered her name too, had told her that he would had waited for her forever if he had to and later had kissed her softly on the head, promising her to never leave her alone again.

And now she was alone. Everything had been only an illusion, a horrible trick her mind hat played on her, only increasing her pain now she knew what could have been. Kagome had the feeling she was falling down into a dark could pit, a place with no warmth or light. She clutched her hands into her sheets, watching them as they shook slightly with each small sob that escaped her lips. Hear breath became ragged and her heart ached like it would shatter into million pieces any second now. More and more tears ran down her cheeks, creating a damp spot next to her pillow.

She tried to pull herself up, thinking a shower could cool her down, but her body did not obey any commands. The only things that still seemed to work were her wet eyes and trembling lips.

"Inuyasha", she pressed out between them, wincing at the sound of his name as her feelings became nearly impossible to endure.

"Inuyasha!", she cried out this time, shortly before she buried her head inside the slightly damp pillows to soften her desperate screams after her lost love.

Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her right arm, as somebody with a clawed hand pulled her limp body out of the bed. Her view was all fuzzy but she managed to recognize a figure in front of her, wearing red clothes with long light-colored hair. She felt soft fingers whip over her wet cheeks, allowing her to see more clearly what was across from her.

He was sitting right there, only a few inches away from her but still connected through his hand which was still resting on her arm. Inuyashas eyes were wide open like small honey suns, studying her whole face with concern while his other hand slowly wandered to her chin, lifting it slightly up so he could get a better look on her. As he touched her, something snapped inside of her and she threw herself onto him, sending them both flying to the floor.

The half demon awkwardly petted her back while she was crying into his shoulder, pressing her body closer to his. They remained shortly where they were, both to shocked to move any muscle, even though Kagomes position on top of Inuyasha was quite uncomfortable for them equally.

"I told you I´d never let you alone again, you should have more faith into me, Kagome."

"I´m so sorry", she managed to say between two sobs, "but I thought I had lost you a second time."

Inuyasha picked both of them off the floor and sat them onto her mattress. Gently he placed her on his lap so she could continue to hold tight onto him. He gently rested his head on her shoulder and inhaled her lovely scent, happy to finally be able to do so again.

 **Start ab hier**

Their little moment soon got destroyed, as Kagome's door flew open and her mother, with their cat hot on her heels, rushed into the room, drawn there from the screaming of her daughter.

"Kagome!", she shouted in panic, holding onto a ceremonial sword which used to hang in the hall. Instead of finding a criminal in her daughters room or some other creepy person, she faced a well-known young man with dog ears and silver hair, holding onto a crying Kagome, both turning their heads to the source of the noise.

"You", she started "you are Inuyasha?"

It was more like a question, the last time they had seen each other was some years ago and back than he was dressed in a completely other way, but the facial expression was the same.

"Yes mother, Inuyasha is back. He is finally back."

Kagome's eyes were still watery but they shone with utter happiness. She turned her attention back to the man who was still holding her gently and buried her face into his long soft hair. A small smile appeared on the half demons face. He carefully brushed her hair back and planted another kiss onto her head.

"How did you manage to come here, Kagome told me the well isn´t working anymore", Mrs. Higurashi asked still a bit shocked and confused. She had watched Kagome as she walked to the well almost every morning, looking down into it, sometimes even jumping into it, but always returning with a sad expression on her face.

"Demons live longer than humans", he began. "I simply had to wait for Kagome to be born into her own time, although it was often very hard to keep on going. But it was worth it."

Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes searching for his honey ones, which were filled with love and affection, only for her. Her sight became blurry again as tears of joy streamed down her face. They were still sitting on the edge of her bed and a shaking Kagome gave Inuyasha a hard time trying not to fall off the bed again. Across the room, Mrs. Higurashi gave both a big smile and excused herself, giving them some more private time.

After the door was closed, the half demon placed them both in a comfortable position on the bed, lying down next to his beloved small human girl, never separating them only a slight bit in the progress.

They stayed like that quite a long time, only gazing into each other's eyes, not needing any words to understand each other. Unfortunately they had to get up some time, since Kagome's body reminded both of them that she had to eat something. With a small sigh the half demon picked them both up again and carried Kagome downstairs into the kitchen, where the rest of the family was still eating. Kagome's mother had probably told everyone about Inuyasha, since none of them seemed to be too shocked about his arrival.

"It´s good to see you again big brother", Sota greeted them both, to which Inuyasha answered with his, and Kagome's, favorite smile.

"Indeed. I missed you too little one. How are you doing?"

The younger boy smiled. "Good. I´m training to become stronger and believe in myself like you told me to."

"That's the spirit", Inuyasha cheered, while he grabbed himself some food like he never went away. Next to him Kagome smiled as she took a bite of her own breakfast.

The boys chatted a lot about sports and Sota was really happy to hear that Inuyasha had started to do different sports too to kill some time. Currently he played tennis after football became too boring for him. He even promised to invite the human boy to play with him a game in the future. Kagome's grandfather was more interested in history, since Inuyasha had experienced all changes and events over the time first handed. He was saved from his history lessons by Mrs. Higurashi, who wanted to learn more about Inuyasha's current life.

"Well, I life together with my big brother and his family in a floating castle right over Takahashi-Industries. To be honest, it was all Rin's idea, she wanted me to stay close to them, even if we argue a lot, but like she always says, we are family and we have to deal with it. End of story. **"**

"A floating castle?", Sota asked with big eyes.

"Yea, Sesshomaru didn´t want to live in an ordinary house so we had to think about something more fancy. And we also have to stay close to the company, so this was the best solution. Do not ask how this works, let's just say it has a lot to do with demons and magic. Personally I don´t care as long as it works. **"**

Sotas eyes began to glow. "Can I see it someday?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I don't know, you probably have to ask Sesshomaru about this, since it is his home, but I guess if you ask him when his wife is around he will probably let you."

Kagome gently put her cup down on the table, finally not longer able to hold back the question that was bothering her through the whole conversation.

"So", she began, playing with the handle of her cup. "It seems that you started to get along with your brother and even kind of listen to him."

The half demon let a small growl slip from his throat.

"I´m not listening to that idiot! At least not always, but it is his company after all and if you want do something around here you need money." He looked a bit embarrassed. "And besides that, it´s nice to be around people and have a warm meal and a roof over your head. Rin is really kind and caring, she even gets angry with me if I don´t come back regularly."

Kagome smiled while playing with his clawed fingers. "So Rin seems to be a family-loving person."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Family-loving is a great understatement; she is actually family-crazy. I mean, she has five children and she is able to manage all of them and additionally me and Sesshomaru too. Sometimes I even get the impression she tries to be a mother figure for me, even if she is a lot younger than me."

"That all sounds very lovely", Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully. Kagome had to laugh a little at the face that Inuyasha made. _He probably isn´t that happy to be adopted as a son by his older brother and his wife, who was younger than himself._

"What about Shippo and the others? Did Sango and Miroku get along in the end?"

The half demon gave her a sad smile. "Yes, they got married and had four children, twin girls, a boy and another girl. They named her after you, Kagome."

Her eyes became again a bit damp as she thought about her best friends from the other time. She wished she could have seen them one more time to give them a proper goodbye, but at the same time she was happy that they got their own happy end.

"And what about Shippo?"

"That annoying little demon? He is an annoying big demon now. Always bothering me to train with him."

"So you still care about him deeply? I´m glad."

"Whatever", Inuyasha mumbled. "He probably wants to see you again; there is a high chance that you bump into him sometime when we are in the company."

The human stopped to play with his clawed fingers and looked him straight into the eyes with lots of hope and excitement."You want to take me with you?"

His cheeks became red and for a second he didn´t know what to say.

"Yea, I thought you want to come with me? I mean you can still stay here and…"

He was never able to finish his sentence thou since Kagome jumped into his arms and knocked them both on the floor again, screaming "Yes!". Blushing they both got up again and finished their meal quietly, while to their embarrassment the other family members laughed heartily about them.

As soon as they finished Kagome watched Inuyasha in disbelieve as he helped to put away the dirty plates and thanked them for the meal. "Rin" was all he had to say about it. Obviously the little cheery girl had a good impact on him. And since they all managed to live together, she also must have a huge impact on the icy demon lord too.

Back in her room, Kagome started to pack a back for the weekend and was glad that she currently didn´t need to study since she took a break. Maybe she wouldn´t even finish her study now she was with Inuyasha, but on the other hand she really did enjoy botany, so she had to find a suitable solution. While getting her toothbrush from the bathroom a new question formed in her mind that she desperately needed to ask the half demon.

"Why didn´t you show up earlier? It was really hard for me to deal with three years separated from you, but you had to manage hundreds."

"I thought you wanted to finish school. When you visited us back in time you always got into trouble with it, so I wanted to give you some space since it seemed to be really important to you."

He was sitting on her chair, looking completely honest yet a bit sad. With a smile she walked over to him and pulled him into another hug.

"You didn´t have to. You are more important to me and it nearly killed me to be separated for such a long time."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Me too, so I tried to distract myself. Did some fighting, traveling, working and studying on my own. It didn´t really work and yesterday Rin shouted that all my sulking drove her crazy, so she grabbed Sesshomaru and a car and told me to wait in the office till she got you. I nearly went crazy myself while waiting for your arrival, but I guess it´s not that bad to be crazy about a person you…" He mumbled the last word.

"I´m sorry Inuyasha, but what was the last thing you said?"

He started to blush and hat to look away.

"I said I guess it´s not that bad to be crazy about a person you…" more mumbling.

"Inuyasha?"

He groaned loudly and tried to look annoyed.

"Fine you stubborn little girl. It´s not that bad to be crazy about a person you love! Yea yea, I love you, are you happy now?"

His face was crimson red by now and his ears twitched awkwardly. He never was comfortable with feelings and admitting that he loved someone was something he never really did before. Afraid to see Kagome's reaction he hid his eyes behind his bangs which were soon pushed away by Kagomes fingers.

"Look at me, Inuyasha", she requested softly. Kagome thought that he was really cute right now and her heart bumped heavily inside her chest.

 _He loves me_ was all she could think about. _He waited hundreds of years just for me and he said that he loves me!_

They faced each other, honey eyes met chocolate brown ones and both blushed a little. Kagome closed the space between the two of them and softly kissed his lips, lighter that a butterfly could have done it, but they both could feel it nevertheless. At first Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, but then he relaxed more and more. He wrapped on hand around her back as she tried to pull away and put the other on the back of her head to keep both lips locked together. A small sigh escaped her lips as she deepened the kiss, climbing fully onto his lap and burying her own hands into his hair. Soon she needed air and so did he, but they were both not patiently enough to wait till the other one caught their breath fully again, so their lips found each other again only a couple of seconds later.

His hands travelled slowly over her back, holding her firm against his body while hers went higher to touch his ears. As soon as she found what she was searching for and tried to softly play with them he pulled away abruptly, his eyes wide and red but still with a honey iris, the markings on his cheeks visible and his claws clearly noticeable on her back. His breath was unsteady, not only because of the kiss but because of something else that slowly became more and more visible on his face. Kagome's breath also got faster and small electric shocks rushed through her body, making her shiver slightly.

 _What is he going to do? He wouldn´t do something careless, or would he? He is Inuyasha after all_ Kagome thought, still not able to move _._

Inuyasha on the other hand couldn´t even form a logical thought. _Kiss again_ one part of his mind screamed _more_ another. _Closer_ demanded a voice inside his head, _closer, mine, more, again, mine, take with me, protect, more, again. Mine!_

He picked both of them up from the chair and carried Kagome to the bed, proud of himself that he actually made it so far. After that he pushed her down a little too forcefully and placed himself on top of her, never leaving her eyes with his. Heat and energy rushed in his veins and his mind seemed to be absent at the moment. All that mattered was this small lovely woman below him.

As he captured her lips with his, he got even closer to her. Finally Kagome snapped out of her shock and caught his shoulders, which she tried to push away, but the demon over her was much stronger than her. _Not now_ her mind panicked as she felt his hands wander in a dangerous direction. "Not now Inuyasha", she managed to whisper as his lips shortly left hers to catch some air.

 _She is afraid. Stop it at once!_ His more trustworthy part managed to remind him. His inner demon, the part of him that started this situation, growled at the more trustworthy part of him, but still gave up and disappeared into the back of Inuyasha's mind. Now finally able to think clearly again, he recognized the awkward position they currently were in.

Kagome was underneath him, her hair messy, her cheeks flushed, her lips slightly open an a bit swollen, her breath ragged and her eyes wide open.

"Sorry" he mumbled while he climbed out of the bed and placed himself on the cold floor. "´Don't know what came over me."

The still panting woman slowly pulled herself up and faced the flushed half demon next to her bed.

"It´s ok, it was my fault to. We should be… more carefully next time?"

His ears twitched. "Next time?"

"I guess?" She bit her lips.

"Uh, yea. You probably should continue packing your stuff, I´ll go downstairs and check on Sota or something." With that he hasty disappeared out of her room and pulled the door close after him.

Kagome sighed. _You never know what can happen if you choose to love a half demon. But I´m sure it will never get boring._ She blushed heavily and threw another shirt inside her yellow bag.

 **Hana:** You know Ichigo, now people probably think that I´m crazy...

 **Ichigo:** *brushes her soft cat paws with her tongue* _Oh, you can´t help that. We´re all mad here. I´m mad. You´re mad..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Ichigo:** Hey everybody, I´m still alive, though a bit stressed out because of school.

 **Hana:** *looks up from piles of homework* Oh? So you´re still alive? I start to doubt it foe myself.

 **Ichigo:** *jumps* I didn´t recognised you behind all your papers.

 **Hana:** Oh why thank you. Lovely as ever...

 **Ichigo:** Anyway, I actually wanted to upload the next chapfer of _Never and Forever_.

 **Hana:** You wanted to update for weeks... But I guess being close to the a-level examinations is just kinda stressy.

 **Ichigo:** So *slowly walks away* you don´t want me to do so?

 **Hana:** Oh absolutely! I´m just stuck with physics *tries to smile* I don´t like physics...

 **Ichigo:** Wanna trade? I´ve got math or biology? Or I could give you a new chapter to read?

 **Hana:** *claps hands* I missed reading your fluffy stuff ^^

 **Ichigo:** *laughs* ok, here comes the fluffy stuff. I don´t own the characters, but the sweet parts all belong to me ;)

 **Hana:** All of them *jumps up to grab laptop*

As soon as Kagome was finished packing her stuff she rushed downstairs into the kitchen where Inuyasha would probably stick around, eating "ninja food" or talking to Sota. She indeed found him there, but he sat next to her mother while discussing something and writing down notes on a sheet of paper. "And if anything happens please call me on this number. You also have to keep an eye on her eating habits, she sometimes forgets to eat anything at all!" Inuyasha just smiled at the overprotective mother. "Don´t worry, nobody can resist Rin´s cooking, not even Sesshomaru and he is _extremely_ picky over foot."

"I´m glad. Please watch carefully over her."

"I will."

Kagome blushed as she entered the room completely, while having the feeling that her mother thought she would leave home forever to stay with Inuyasha. _And what if I would do so?,_ a small voice inside her head whispered. In response her cheeks became an even darker shade of red. _Could I possibly move in with Inuyasha? What would my family think? My friends and the family of Inuyasha? Am I even ready to do so?_ She looked at the half demon, who was still focused on the paper in front of him. It surely contained all phone numbers of her family including the ones of her doctors, university and friends. Probably some additionally notes on her favorites like food and other habits and the address of her university. Everything which was needed in Kagome's daily life. It really looked like she would move out.

With a small knock on the doorframe she gave the others the signal she was present. Inuyasha's ears automatically stood up and moved in the direction of the noise, followed by his eyes and Kagome could swear that she saw his nose move a bit, like he checked the surrounding scent too. He really resembled a dog, he only needed a tail that he could waggle and everything would be complete. His silver hair flew through the air and caught some light rays while he was turning his hear into her direction. "Kagome", he greeted her as he smoothly stood up like a wild animal focused on hunting down its pray and walked up next to her, pulling her into another strong embrace. _He seems to be really needy, it is unusual for him to seek that much body contact._ "You ready?", he whispered into her ear which left the young woman with a lump in her throat. She could only silently nod, while he already led her outside the kitchen, impatient as always. "See you in a couple of days", Kagome managed to shout over her shoulder just before the door closed, leaving only Inuyasha and her.

With her yellow bag over her shoulder she followed him across the shrine area. Her eyes fell onto the small building that contained the well, which originally had connected her to the world of her beloved half demon. _He is part of_ my _world now_ , her mind reminded her. She let a small smile escape her lips as she went down the long stairs to the ground level and the street. Another expensive looking car greeted them, this time it was a red sports car which caused the human to giggle. "You sure love read, don't you."

"Uhm, yeah", the half demon answered, scratching his head awkwardly. "Say, Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"You know how to drive _safely_ , right?" He gave her a dark glare and nodded. "Sure I do, I had lots of time to kill while I´ve been waiting for you. I would probably even know how to fly a helicopter if it had taken you any longer to be finally born."

"Sorry, I guess?"

"Now come one, I really want to leave this place and show you around my new home, you fell asleep really quickly last time you were there, so you probably don´t remember that much of it", he said while he held the door of his red car open for Kagome to climb in. _Wow, he became a real gentleman that is definitely something new. I guess it is all thanks to Rin, I really should give her my appreciation the next time I see her._ "Force of habit", he mumbled which caused Kagome to flinch. "You were staring you know? Sesshomaru forced me to be extra polite to Rin and keep an eye on her while he is absent, so I´m used to drive her around even if she is perfectly capable of doing it on her own."

"He seems quite obsessed with her?"

The human tried to imagine the older demon holding the fragile body of Rin close to him, which was strangely easy, mostly because she could totally see him growling like a dog at anybody who would dare to come a step to close for his liking. "Yep, he is. It´s funny to watch them together, sometimes Rin will become giggling pudding inside his arms while babbling something extremely cheesy and sometimes she will argue with him about the fact that she is a half demon now and can look after herself perfectly fine. They even had some real fights with swords and everything, though Sesshomaru always wins, Rin tries it repeatedly and I must admit she became really experienced over the years." The black haired woman on the passengers' seat let her mouth drop open. "Rin knows how to _fight_ and owns a _sword?"_ A chuckle came from behind the wheel. "She has one, Totosai forged it for her. Since she turned half demon she automatically became a target for more demon attacks. He used a small black dagger Sesshomaru had gifted Rin back in the feudal area to watch after herself, which gave the sword great protective power, ironic if you think about it. Totosai also added some flowers while making it because of Rins love for nature, so it ended up getting a really cool nature-based design. It is called Tsukihana, moonflower, and that thing is pickier about its owner than my Tessaiga! I tried to wield it once and it attacked me with thorns! Luckily Sesshomaru can´t use it either."

Kagome's eyes became big orbs. "And when did she learn how to use it?"

"I thought her. Sesshomaru left Rin in our village so she could have a real human life, but she always wished for him to return to her, which he apparently ended up doing. He also brought along lots of gifts with him, the dagger for example or new kimonos. It was quite obvious that he cared deeply for her."

The half demon grinned as he remembered what his big brother once told him as he demanded to know the truth behind Rin´s mysterious transformation.

 _Sesshomaru had a hard time keeping that expressionless face of his. His precious little girl, although he would never admit that he cared that much about a human being, was wandering next to him, wearing a colorful kimono he had gifted her, her usual bright smile and a flower crown in her hair. She was fourteen now, old enough to be considered a woman, and extremely beautiful and kind, even if she used to stick around him quite often. The children of the village loved the new miko in training since Kagome was never able to return; they always wanted to help her pick herbs to make medicine, watch her dancing and practicing rituals or listen to the stories she often told about her traveling time with Lord Sesshomaru._

 _Unfortunately, the children were not the only ones that wanted Rin's attention. The village was often visited by strangers and travelers, who sought help from Inuyasha and Miroku to defeat some random demons, and while staying, they got to know the sweet young miko. She was most of the time surrounded by lots of laughing children. The strangers wanted to know her name, wanted her to sing, dance and show some rituals like mikos often did, heal their wounds and some even got the nerve to ask for her hand, which she always refused with a bright smile on her face, explaining that she had her duties in the village._

 _Each time she told him later on about such an incident, because she always told him everything that happened, he got very angry, not with her but with the low human beings who considered themselves good enough for Rin. He wanted to growl at them, show them they were not nearly strong enough to protect the sweet girl next to him who was currently humming a soft melody. They could never give Rin the life she deserved, he wanted her to live a life full of happiness dreams and love. If anyone should ever be able to find a way inside her heart, he was supposed to treat her like a princess, give her freedom and fulfill all her wishes._

 _He wanted to protect her, yes, his father was right, he had someone he wanted to protect, but now, he couldn´t do so for quite a long time in comparison to her human life span._

 _"Rin", he asked her, which immediately caught her attention. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, what is it?" Without another word he gave her a small package, which contained a new kimono, a decorated comb for her long dark brown hair and a small dagger. "All of this is very lovely, thank you Milord." She began to examine the small weapon, it was kept save in a dark ornamented scabbard with Sesshomaru's name engraved. The blade was black with small shining white circles which showed the moon phases and the handle was decorated with small gemstones._

 _"It´s beautiful, but why do you gift me such a thing?"_

 _"_ _It was a present for my father when this Sesshomaru was born, as a symbol for my protection and well being and later given to me by him. This Sesshomaru does not need it anymore, to be honest, it was never used in the first place. You should keep it to watch after yourself as soon as this Sesshomaru is gone." With a shocked expression she looked at his face. "You want to leave me? Why?" His eyes became distant. "There are some difficulties this Sesshomaru has to take care of. It seems like another demon war is about to start and this Sesshomaru is expected to participate in it. Now with Naraku gone, other demons will try to become more powerful and gain new lands, which are already rightfully clamed."_

 _"_ _How long will you be gone?"_

 ** _"_** _It is difficult to say how long such a war will take, but you have to assume that it will be a very long time, some years maybe or even decades."_

 _The small human began to sob. "But you will come back for me, right?" He didn´t gave her an answer. "I´ll be waiting for you!" It took all his strength to stand up and create some more space between them. "You should not waste your time waiting for a demon. You are human, behave like one, start a real life and a family in the village and forget about all the traveling." His breath became heavy. Why was it so hard to leave the girl behind? Was he that used to her company? He flinched as she threw herself into his arms, something she had never done before and started to cry. He hated hearing her cry, it felt like he was too weak to keep the small girl happy. Her small body was pressed against his much stronger one, allowing him to feel her rapid heartbeat synchronized with her fast breathing. "Rin."_

 _"_ _I want to stay by your side forever!" He pushed her away carefully. "You cannot. Now go back to your village, this is our final goodbye." Without any further explanation he left the sobbing human behind._

 _She called his name again and again, he even had to quicken his pace to get away from her._ Pathetic _he thought._ This Sesshomaru should not run away from a mere human. _But to him, she was actually more. More than just a regular weak human. She had a strong mind and tolerated most, if not all, of his rather cruel actions towards his enemies. Additionally she was very clever and a fast learner, always trying her best. She was the first living being that showed real kindness and concern towards him, she did not expect great things from him and she always had smiled when he came back to her. It didn´t matter to her if he won or lost a battle, she only cared about his wellbeing._

 _While thinking he started to fly, already missing her light weight inside his arms. He missed her smile, her gentle voice and her gentle eyes that had always focused on him train, fight and even rest with great interest. He shook his head as he tried to get rid of his foolish thoughts._ This Sesshomaru needs nobody! _A terrified scream caused him to pay more attention to his surroundings. He knew this cry, it was human, it was Rin´s!_

 _With his inhuman speed he rushed back to the place where he had left her, following his superior nose to find the exact spot. Even though he had tried to leave her behind only a couple of minutes ago, he could never ignore her if she was in danger. His whole body and mind refused to do so. The voice of his inner demon whispered something inside his head, but he chose to ignore it. Now he had to focus on more important matters._

 _When he finally reached her, he found her lying inside her own blood. Her whole left side was crushed and ripped open, causing more blood to drip on the ground. Her kimono, or what was left of it, was soaked with the red liquid together with dirt and soil. Fearful eyes stared at nothing and her breath together with her heartbeat was barely audible. Some parts of her body, her fingers for example, twitched a little, the only sign she was not dead. Yet. Around her, the area was completely destroyed. Trees were ripped out of the ground, the grass was trampled down and his gifts to the small girl were everywhere on the ground. The beautiful new kimono was nothing more than some rags, only small pieces of the comb were left and the dagger had slipped out of its scabbard, the blade nowhere to be seen._

 _"_ _Rin!" he managed to whisper. "Rin!"_

 _She was the sunshine in his rainy life, his core of warmth that kept his soul from freezing, his real home, even if he had a castle, an empty one, and his heart, that started beating inside his almost lifeless body again shortly after they met._

 _And now? Was his precious little flower going to die?_

 _A wild roar caught his attention. Across from his and Rin´s current position a gigantic Taurus demon appeared, his horns soaked with blood._ Her blood _._

 _In less than a second Sesshomarus eyes turned red, his fangs grew and shortly after he stood over the injured girl in his true form. It took him only another second to grab the beast, rip it apart and throw its remains far far away. Adrenalin rushed through his veins, the need to kill almost consumed him. He would have destroyed something else, maybe a huge rock or a small forest, if his dog ears hadn´t caught the faint noise of Rin´s broken voice._

 _He transformed back into his humanoid form and rushed to her side. Since he was not a healer, he had no idea how to help her. His grip automatically caught the handle of his sword Tensaiga, only to remember that the sword could not help her._ Yet again, you will die because of my selfishness.

 _Her eyes were focused on him now, all the glow gone and her sight barely focused. She tried to fight death, but her human body was too weak for such an opponent. The bleeding still hadn´t stopped, instead her blood had colored the ground bright read. Rin tried to lift her fingers to touch him, but she could barely move the tips of them. "Lord Sess…" she tried again to call him, struggling against the darkness. "Don´t", he answered._

 _Again, he was powerless. The great Lord Sesshomaru was not able to protect his little human girl. Again he could only watch her, without helping her. Tensaiga started pulsating at his hip._ I already used you on Rin, it only works once _he wondered. The sword didn´t seem to mind and pulsated again._ Tensaiga, the sword of healing, could you help Rin if she is not dead but barely alive? _Another pulse. He drew his sword and gently pressed it onto her wounds. The blade began to glow and with it the small girl too. Sesshomaru could watch the injuries disappear, not even leaving any scar. Soon, her whole skin was smooth and in one peace, but she still remained in her critical state. Though not longer wounded, she still had lost a great amount of her blood, something even Tensaiga couldn´t take care of._ Blood, I need blood.

 _Without too much thoughts he took the small dagger he had finally found in her crushed left hand._ So she had tried to fight. _His eyes were still focused on her limb body as he cut his own flesh, causing his own blood to drip onto the ground, mixing with Rin´s. Carefully, he turned her body around, so she was facing him, and drew the blade again. This time, he made a fine line on her right forearm, matching his own wound before he gently pressed himself against her. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his own body, commanding his blood to move out of himself and into the small girls body. If the blood of his father inside his bastard half-brother's veins didn´t harm the boys body, than his blood wouldn´t hurt Rin either._

 _As soon as he was sure he had given her enough, he pulled himself up and faced her. She still looked pale, but her breath was steadier now and her heart seemed to beat with more force. She was willing to live. The dog demon pulled off his upper part of his kimono as he recognized that she was shivering._ Her body must be cold from all the blood loss. _Gingerly he wrapped her in the white material and lifted her from the sticky ground. A small sigh escaped her lips and her head slid against his chest, but her eyes didn´t open._

At least she is save now.

 _He grabbed the small dagger with his free hand together with its scabbard, but left the kimono and the comb behind. She wouldn´t need them anyway. After he made sure she was comfortable in his arms he started his way towards the village he had left her to live in. There, he knew, was an old miko who could take care of her body from now on. He would leave her behind like he planned, but make sure his half brother watched after her. As soon as the war was over, he would come back for her and protect her himself till she would die a natural death. He just couldn´t simply leave her behind._

 _The sunshine in his rainy life, his core of warmth that kept his soul from freezing, his real home, even if he had a castle, an empty one, and his heart, that started beating inside his almost lifeless body again shortly after they met. His Rin. The only living being he really cared about._

Kagomes eyes grew even bigger. "She almost died back then?" Inuyasha nodded. "Almost, but you saw her and talked to her. She is alive, maybe even more than before." The human girl moved nervously in her seat of the red sports car. "And what happened after that?" The half demon next to her smiled. "Maybe you should ask Rin herself." Unbeknownst to the black hared woman, they had arrived in front of Inuyasha´s new home. "But be careful, half demons tend to be a bit over energetic from time to time", he said with a wink.

 **Ichigo:** Well, this chapter wasn´t that fluffy after all... I like the ones with more _fluffy stuff_ more, but I had actually lots of fun writing about a injured Rin. Something is wrong with me...


End file.
